Pathways: The Nintendo story
by olatheii
Summary: So far, an ongoing story-game thingamajig.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Reader. Welcome to paradise, or at least what I think you would enjoy. If you have come to me a little late than you would have liked, you can blame the dang god that wrote this. I may be going along this journey with you, but I can't control what happens outside of this place.

Either way, to start this presentation, please press the button that will rise up...now.

_A button appears randomly in front of you._

Now be warned. While this is a present, it is not a game to be taken lightly. You will encounter many difficult decisions on your journey, some of which would lead you to your death...or something. Or maybe the gods will develop a conscience and decide to spare you on a path. There is no way of knowing. Now...when you're ready to begin, please press the button.

**Starter paths (in progress) - **

**(Tuigi) - Chapter #2**

**(Green) - Chapter #3**

**(Weebee) - Chapter #4**

**(Kat) - Chapter #5**

...

...

...

Oh, you haven't pressed it yet? Go on, there isn't much else for me to say. You're not going to get anything out of me by waiting me out. Except this of course.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tuigi Start

As you press the button, you feel yourself start to get woozy. Your legs start to wobble under your weight, some mysterious force causing you to lose consciousness rapidly. In a mere me moment you fall backward onto the ground below, your eyelids closing like castle gates as you start a deep slumber...

You snap awake with silent shock as you look around. You're not at that weird place with the weird button anymore. You're Inside your home, laying on your bed with your favorite jacket over your head. But how do you know this isn't real like that other dream?

All of a sudden you hear your parents calling your name from downstairs. Guess that would confirm it then. In a bit of a hurry, you pack your bags, throw on some clothes and your blue jacket, and join your dad in his truck to take you to school. He sometimes lets you drive, but this time you choose to be a passenger today. You feel too sleepy right now to risk driving.

You spend the rest of your car ride awake, but you couldn't get your mind off that button you pressed. Something was supposed to happen to you right? Some adventure that was supposed to unfold in front of your eyes like a red carpet? However, nothing seemed to happen. Maybe it was just a dream and that was it...

You are left little time to ponder this as the bus pulls up to your all familiar school. After thanking your dad, you hop off and start walking up to the campus, ready to start your day.

**Paths:**

**(Find friends) - #6**

**(Go to class) - #7**

**(Wait did I see a glowing thing just now?) - #8**


	3. Chapter 3 - Green Start

As you press the button, you feel yourself start to get woozy. Your legs start to wobble under your weight, some mysterious force causing you to lose consciousness rapidly. In a mere me moment you fall backwards onto the ground below, your eyelids closing like castle gates as you start a deep slumber...

You snap awake with silent shock as you look around. You're not at that weird place with the weird button anymore. You're inside your room, but you've fallen asleep at your desk again. You guess that would make sense, but how do you know this isn't real like that other dream?

As your vision comes on and adjusts to the light, you start to see what was on the paper you were writing. It was one of your history ones. You must have typed this up last night and fell asleep. Thank god it's finished..ish. With a sigh of relief, you store the paper in your bookbag, eat a quick breakfast, and step out to your bus.

You spend the long bus ride awake, but you couldn't get your mind off that button you pressed. Something was supposed to happen to you right? Some adventure that was supposed to unfold in front of your eyes like a red carpet? However, nothing seemed to happen. Maybe it was just a dream and that was it...

You are left little time to ponder that final bit as the bus pulls up to your all familiar school. After thanking the bus driver, you hop off and start walking down to the campus, ready to start your day.

**Paths:**

**(Go to class. You are probably late by a bit.) - #9**

**(Wait did I see a glowing thing just now?) - #10**


	4. Chapter 4 - Weebee Start

As you press the button, you feel yourself start to get woozy. Your legs start to wobble under your weight, some mysterious force causing you to lose consciousness rapidly. In a mere me moment you fall backwards onto the ground below, your eyelids closing like castle gates as you start a deep slumber...

You snap awake with silent shock as you look around. You're not at that weird place with the weird button anymore. You're laying on your bed, still in your pajamas. Beside you, your pencil and notepad you keep by you in case inspiration strikes. You're glad that you are back in your room, but how do you know this is real, unlike the dream?

You turn your head to the side of you. As your vision clears and focuses, you begin to make out a silhouette at the door. At first, you think it's your mom or dad, but it becomes clear whoever's there is too small to be its size. By the same logic, that would rule out your older siblings, which leaves...

"Morning," your younger sibling goes. You shoo him away and sit up, holding your head and yawning. Guess that would confirm it then. Quickly, you do your usual morning routine, getting out of the house and into your parent's car ready to be taken to school.

You spend the rest of your car ride awake, but you couldn't get your mind off that button you pressed. Something was supposed to happen to you right? Some adventure that was supposed to unfold in front of your eyes like a red carpet? However, nothing seemed to happen. Maybe it was just a dream and that was it...

You are left little time to ponder this as the car pulls up to your all familiar school. After thanking your parent, you hop off and start walking down to the campus, ready to start your day.

**Paths: **

**(Find friends) - #11**

**(Go to class) - #12**

**(Wait did I see a glowing thing just now?) - #13**


	5. Chapter 5 - Kat Start

As you press the button, you feel yourself start to get woozy. Your legs start to wobble under your weight, some mysterious force causing you to lose consciousness rapidly. In a mere me moment you fall backwards onto the ground below, your eyelids closing like castle gates as you start a deep slumber...

You snap awake with silent shock as you look around. You're not at that weird place with the weird button anymore. You're in your room, with the familiar hum of the fan going on beside you. But how do you know this isn't real like that other dream?

All of a sudden you hear a quiet meow and something hop on your bed. As your eyes adjust to the light, you can make out the familiar color pattern of fur. Your cat has somehow gotten into your room. You take that as a sign that you are, in fact, awake and get ready for your day. Sooner or later, you are on your bus, ready to go to school.

You spend the majority of your bus ride awake, but you couldn't get your mind off that button you pressed. Something was supposed to happen to you right? Some adventure that was supposed to unfold in front of your eyes like a red carpet? However, nothing seemed to happen. Maybe it was just a dream and that was it...

You are left little time to ponder this as the bus pulls up to your all familiar school. After thanking the bus driver, you hop off and start walking down to the campus, ready to start your day.

**Paths:**

**(Find Jen) - #14**

**(Go to class) - #15**

**(Wait did I see a glowing thing just now?) - #16**


	6. Chapter 6 - Tuigi, Find Friends

You decide that you have time before class to look for some classmates. Checking the time, you give yourself five minutes and walk to where you usually find them. Sure enough, you see your good friend Steth there, typing something on her computer. "What's poppin Steth," you say as you sit down beside her and take out your own laptop. "Nothing much, just studying..." she responds. You nod and log in to your laptop to join her on the study material.

"Oh, right did I tell you about this weird dream I had last night?" She said suddenly, looking up from her laptop. "No, what happened?" You ask. She starts explaining how she was in this weird empty space, and there was this voice talking to her about some magical game she could play. You nod along, interested in hearing this through. You don't pay too much attention to the story until she goes on about a button that she pressed, and then she fell back asleep and woke up.

"You said a button?" you reiterate, getting a nod from her. "Yeah, apparently once I pressed the button I was supposed to start this big adventure, but oh well, dreams usually are weird like that."

"I think I had the same dream," you say. You start to tell her your side, her focus intensifying as she realizes that your story lines up near-perfectly with hers. By the time you finish, she has a look of mixed confusion and intrigue. "Do you think this could mean something?" You ask after. She starts to respond but her phone alarm goes off before she could get a word out. She looks at it and sighs. It was already time for class. "Do you mind if we talk about this after school?" She says. "Nope," you respond. With that, you both head to your first class of the day.

Truly, it does proceed like a normal day, with History being quite bland, Anatomy being interesting, and Nutrition making you want to fall asleep, only saved by the fact that you have light from your laptop screen hitting your face. After school though, you both meet up at the student cafe on campus and start going over the dream again before she had to go home. How was it that you both, and potentially others, were able to have the exact same dream?

You wave bye to Steth as she got her stuff and went to be picked up by her father, leaving you alone for the moment. As you open up your laptop to play some games in the time you have before your own dad comes, you feel a weird presence. Your turn around, only to see the view from the balcony you are on. Confused, you turned back to your game, only to see a glowing ball next to it.

...wait.

You snap your head to the ball. It shifted from color to color, changing like a rainbow. Tiny flames came out from the top, but oddly it did not look hot in itself at all. Two lines crisscrossed each other, black as night and shining your reflection in the afternoon. It is only when you focus on the lines that you realize what you have stumbled upon.

_A real-life final smash ball._

**Paths: **

**(Obviously, the best route is to touch it. Touch it with your bare hands. You like to live on the edge.) - #17  
**

**(Find some way to handle it carefully and just do any stupid stuff with it once you are home and done with your work.) - #18**


	7. Chapter 7 - Tuigi, Go to Class

You decide to just go to class. Your peoples are probably already there right?

Your classes go pretty much as you would expect. History being quite bland, Anatomy being interesting, and Nutrition making you want to fall asleep, only saved by the fact that you have light from your laptop screen hitting your face. After school though, your mind ends up back at thinking of the dream. How was it that you, and potentially others, were able to have the exact same dream?

You wave bye to your friends as you started driving home along with your dad, leaving your mind alone for the moment to wander. You reach your house rather fast since you don't have to wait for other people's stops. As you settle down inside your house and open up your laptop to work on homework, you feel a weird presence. Your turn to the door, only to see the light of the hallway on and nothing else. Confused, you turned back to your game, only to see a glowing ball next to it.

...wait.

You snap your head to the ball. It shifted from color to color, changing like a rainbow. Tiny flames came out from the top, but oddly it did not look hot in itself at all. Two lines crisscrossed each other, black as night and shining your reflection in the afternoon. It is only when you focus on the lines that you realize what you have stumbled upon.

_A real-life final smash ball._

**Paths:**

**(Find some way to handle it carefully and just don't do any stupid stuff with it once you are done with your work.) - #18**


	8. Chapter 8 - Tuigi, Glowing thing

For no apparent reason coming to mind, you make your way over to the little garden bed nearby. Walking around it, you try to pinpoint where that odd sense is coming from, finally, you come to a stop in front of one flower. This flower appears to be glowing, so naturally, you put your hand closer to it to touch the flower. Before your hand makes contact, the flower suddenly starts glowing brighter. You step back and cover your eyes, only lowering them once the light had died down. You see that the flower had turned into a ball. It shifts from color to color, changing like a rainbow. Tiny flames came out from the top, but oddly it did not look hot in itself at all. Two lines crisscrossed each other, black as night and shining your reflection in the afternoon. It is only when you focus on the lines that you realize what you have stumbled upon.

_A real-life final smash ball._

You would touch it, but your better judgment stops you. You look around before taking off your jacket and wrapping it around the ball, then storing the ball inside your bookbag. You decide to hold it toward the end of the day and then look at it on the way home.

**(Go to #18)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Green, Go to Class

You decide to just go to class. Your peoples are probably already there right?

Sure enough, your friends Steth and Verick were their already. Although you got a late start, your classes still went pretty smooth. History being quite bland, Music being "interesting", and Math making you want to fall asleep, only saved by the fact that you have light from your laptop screen hitting your face occasionally. After school though, your mind ends up back at thinking of the dream. Why does that dream feel so important, and why does it keep popping up in your head?

You wave bye to your friends as you get on your bus ride home, leaving your mind alone for the moment to wander. You reach your house rather fast since you don't have to wait for other people's stops. As you settle down inside your house and open up your laptop to work on homework, you feel a weird presence. Your turn to the door, only to see the light of the hallway on and nothing else. Confused, you turned back to your game, only to see a glowing ball next to it.

...wait.

You snap your head to the ball. It shifted from color to color, changing like a rainbow. Tiny flames came out from the top, but oddly it did not look hot in itself at all. Two lines crisscrossed each other, black as night and shining your reflection in the afternoon. It is only when you focus on the lines that you realize what you have stumbled upon.

_A real-life final smash ball._

**Paths:**

**(Find some way to handle it carefully and just don't do any stupid stuff with it once you are done with your work.) - #19**

**(Take a Picture and just share everything with everyone. Peoples needs to know about this.) - #20**

**(Obviously, the best way to handle this situation is to just touch it straight up. What could go wrong?) - #21**


	10. Chapter 10 - Green, Glowing thing

For no apparent reason coming to mind, you make your way over to the little garden bed nearby. Walking around it, you try to pinpoint where that odd sense is coming from, finally, you come to a stop in front of one flower. This flower appears to be glowing, so naturally, you put your hand closer to it to touch the flower. Before your hand makes contact, the flower suddenly starts glowing brighter. You step back and cover your eyes, only lowering them once the light had died down. You see that the flower had turned into a ball. It shifts from color to color, changing like a rainbow. Tiny flames came out from the top, but oddly it did not look hot in itself at all. Two lines crisscrossed each other, black as night and shining your reflection in the afternoon. It is only when you focus on the lines that you realize what you have stumbled upon.

_A real-life final smash ball._

You would touch it, but your better judgment stops you. You look around before taking off your jacket and wrapping it around the ball, then storing the ball inside your bookbag. You decide to hold it toward the end of the day and then look at it on the way home.

On the bus, you put on your gloves and take the smash ball back out, clutching it in your hands to make sure nothing happened. It's definitely not hot since your bag is ok, and it still seems to keep its shine. You have a bit of time on the bus, so you might as well poke around with it.

**Paths:**

**(Take a Picture and just share everything with everyone. Peoples needs to know about this.) - #20**

**(If not, choose #18 or #19 blindly. Hopefully, nothing breaks in this flowchart since you are potentially skipping through the story...)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Weebee, Find Friends

Being that you have lots of time compared to your mates, you decide to wait around for your friends to come to school. Sure enough, after a while you see your good friend Verick, walking up to you. "What's poppin Steth," he says as you sit down beside him and take out your own laptop. "Nothing much, just studying..." you respond. He nods and takes out his laptop to join you on the study material.

"Oh, right did I tell you about this weird dream I had last night?" You say, suddenly remembering your night. "No, what happened?" He asks, looking up from his laptop. You start explaining how you were in this weird empty space, and there was this voice talking to her about some magical game she could play. You nod along, interested in hearing this through. You don't pay too much attention to the story until she goes on about a button that she pressed, and then she fell back asleep and woke up.

"You said a button?" he reiterates. You nod in agreement. "Yeah, apparently once I pressed the button I was supposed to start this big adventure, but oh well, dreams usually are weird like that."

"I think I had the same dream," he says. He starts to tell you his side, your focus intensifying as you realize that your storylines up near-perfectly with his. By the time he finishes, you have a look of mixed confusion and intrigue. "Do you think this could mean something?" He asks after. You start to respond but your phone alarm goes off before you could get a word out. You look at it and sigh. It was already time for class. "Do you mind if we talk about this after school?" You ask. "Nope," he responds. With that, you both head to your first class of the day.

Truly, it does proceed like a normal day, with History being quite bland, Anatomy being interesting, and Nutrition making you want to fall asleep, only saved by the fact that you have light from your laptop screen hitting your face. After school though, you both meet up at the student cafe on campus and start going over the dream again before you have to go home. How was it that you both, and potentially others, were able to have the exact same dream?

You wave bye to Verick as she got her stuff and went to be picked up by your father. Sure enough, he is there on time, and you both quickly do the drive home. once home, you start the path to your bedroom to unpack your things. As you get closer to the door, you feel a weird presence building in you. As you move closer, it gets stronger and more obvious. At last, you reach your room door and open it, only to see a glowing ball sitting on the bed.

...wait.

Your gaze immediately locks onto the ball. It shifted from color to color, changing like a rainbow. Tiny flames came out from the top, but oddly it did not look hot in itself at all. Two lines crisscrossed each other, black as night and shining your reflection in the afternoon. It is only when you focus on the lines that you realize what you have stumbled upon.

_A real-life final smash ball._

**Paths:**

**(Find some way to handle it carefully and just do any stupid stuff with it once you are done with your work.) - #22**


	12. Chapter 12 - Weebee, Go to class

You decide to just go to class. It's pretty much your teacher there since you're so early...

After waiting a bit your classes go pretty much as you would expect. History being quite bland, Anatomy being interesting, and Nutrition making you want to fall asleep, only saved by the fact that you have light from your laptop screen hitting your face. After school though, your mind ends up back at thinking of the dream. How was it that you, and potentially others, were able to have the exact same dream?

You wave bye to your friends as you get picked up by your dad, leaving your mind alone for the moment to wander on the way home. You reach your house rather fast since you live relatively close to school. As you settle down inside your house and open up your laptop to work on homework, you feel a weird presence. Your turn to the door, only to see the light of the hallway on and nothing else. Confused, you turned back to your game, only to see a glowing ball next to it.

...wait.

You snap your head to the ball. It shifted from color to color, changing like a rainbow. Tiny flames came out from the top, but oddly it did not look hot in itself at all. Two lines crisscrossed each other, black as night and shining your reflection in the afternoon. It is only when you focus on the lines that you realize what you have stumbled upon.

_A real-life final smash ball._

**(Go to #22)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Weebee, Glowing thingy

For no apparent reason coming to mind, you make your way over to the little garden bed nearby. Walking around it, you try to pinpoint where that odd sense is coming from, finally, you come to a stop in front of one flower. This flower appears to be glowing, so naturally, you put your hand closer to it to touch the flower. Before your hand makes contact, the flower suddenly starts glowing brighter. You step back and cover your eyes, only lowering them once the light had died down. You see that the flower had turned into a ball. It shifts from color to color, changing like a rainbow. Tiny flames came out from the top, but oddly it did not look hot in itself at all. Two lines crisscrossed each other, black as night and shining your reflection in the afternoon. It is only when you focus on the lines that you realize what you have stumbled upon.

_A real-life final smash ball._

You would touch it, but your better judgment stops you. You look around before taking off your jacket and wrapping it around the ball, then storing the ball inside your bookbag. You decide to hold it toward the end of the day and then look at it on the way home.

Once inside the house, you put on your gloves and take the smash ball back out, clutching it in your hands to make sure nothing happened. It's definitely not hot since your bag is ok, and it still seems to keep its shine.

**(Skip to #22)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Kat, Find Jen

Noting that you had time before your first class, you decide to look for your friends. Before finding the others though, you think it would be easier to find your friend Jen since you share more of the same classes. Since you both come at around the same time, it is not hard to find her. You see in the main office, signing in on her the new sign-in sheet they had just put up. "Hey, Jen!" You say as you place your bag down and get in line behind her. "Hi Kat. You found out about this sign-in thing too?" She responded, putting her initial on the last day. "No actually. Do we need to sign in now?" You ask Jen, hearing someone clearing their throat from the main desk. You both turn your head to the noise, seeing someone in a uniform sitting at the desk. She had been watching them the entire time, looking at each initial that was filled in. It would be easy to say hi, but her cold hard eyes prevented any form of possible pleasant greetings to be encouraged.

Silently, Kat filled in her days that she was here and left with Jen to their classes. They ended up talking of her dream, disregarding it as probably something not to worry about as it was at most just a dream. After their last class of the day, they were able to hang out with Verick and Steth since almost everyone was done. Finally, they all went their separate ways home, Jen and Dia being the last one you talk to before you get on your long bus ride home.

**(Switch to Jen's Path) - #23**

Once you get into your house, you open the door to see your cat sitting down in front of the doorway on her bottom. In front of the cat laid a glowing ball. It shifted from color to color, changing like a rainbow. Tiny flames came out from the top, but oddly it did not look hot in itself at all. Two lines crisscrossed each other, black as night and shining your reflection in the afternoon. It is only when you focus on the lines that you realize what you have stumbled upon.

_A real-life final smash ball._

**(Touch it directly. Obviously the smart choice) - #24**

**(Handle it carefully. You don't want the cat to get harmed...) - #25**


	15. Chapter 15 - Kat, Go to Class

You decide to just go to class. Might as well get the classes over with so you can talk to them later

Sure enough, your friend Jen is there already. Although you got a late start, your classes still went pretty smooth. Some of the classes kept your attention, but others were more boring than staring at the paint on a wall dry. Especially math: it made you want to fall asleep, only saved by the fact that you have light from ceiling hitting your face every time you looked up. After school though, your mind ends up back at thinking of the dream. Why does that dream feel so important, and why does it keep popping up in your head?

You wave bye to your friends as you get on your bus ride home, leaving your mind alone for the moment to wander. It takes the better half of the hour alone to get back home, more with more stops to go through. Knowing how long it takes, you fall asleep and settle in for the long ride. Once you get into your house, you open the door to see your cat sitting down in front of the doorway on her bottom. In front of the cat laid a glowing ball. It shifted from color to color, changing like a rainbow. Tiny flames came out from the top, but oddly it did not look hot in itself at all. Two lines crisscrossed each other, black as night and shining your reflection in the afternoon. It is only when you focus on the lines that you realize what you have stumbled upon.

_A real-life final smash ball._

**(Touch it directly. Obviously the smart choice) - #24**

**(Handle it carefully. You don't want the cat to get harmed...) - #25**


	16. Chapter 16 - Kat, Glowing Thingy

For no apparent reason coming to mind, you make your way over to the little garden bed nearby. Walking around it, you try to pinpoint where that odd sense is coming from, finally, you come to a stop in front of one flower. This flower appears to be glowing, so naturally, you put your hand closer to it to touch the flower. Before your hand makes contact, the flower suddenly starts glowing brighter. You step back and cover your eyes, only lowering them once the light had died down. You see that the flower had turned into a ball. It shifts from color to color, changing like a rainbow. Tiny flames came out from the top, but oddly it did not look hot in itself at all. Two lines crisscrossed each other, black as night and shining your reflection in the afternoon. It is only when you focus on the lines that you realize what you have stumbled upon.

_A real-life final smash ball._

You would touch it, but your better judgment stops you. You look around before taking off your jacket and wrapping it around the ball, then storing the ball inside your bookbag. You decide to hold it toward the end of the day and then look at it on the way home.

Once inside the house, you put on your gloves and take the smash ball back out, clutching it in your hands to make sure nothing happened. It's definitely not hot since your bag is ok, and it still seems to keep its shine. Your cat peeks out from out of the closet, wondering what new thing you have bought for it to own.

**Skip to #25**


	17. Chapter 17 - Tuigi, Touch wo protecc

Totally disregarding all previous movies, books, and stories you have heard of doing ANYTHING without preparation first, you pick up the flaming ball with your bare hands. It didn't burn in your hand thank god, so at least you're safe with that problem. You look around at your surroundings to see if anyone is watching. Somehow, no one has seemed to notice the thing you are holding in your hand. Not even the group of Smash players that usually get lunch around this time. It started to finally dawn on you about the possible repercussions of what you're doing.

As soon as you started to put the hand down, the glow of the smash ball started spreading onto your hands. Regret was filling your mind with full force now as you frantically try to separate your hand from the ball. You don't even have a car yet! You don't think you're ready to be stranded in a faraway land alone, fighting to go home or to save a universe!

At least, not without someone beside you probably.

Momentarily distracted by this thought, you end up failing to get rid of the ball. It had fully gone into your hand, looking like gloves if gloves glowed like a helicopter's searchlight on low. You figure you probably have a minute of a shock to go through before whatever happens happens, so you do still have a bit of a choice.

**(Drag a friend in with you. She/he wouldn't mind being dragged in with you, right? Right?) - #26**

**(No, go in this alone! You can't force semi-force someone close to you to share this burden) - #27**


	18. Chapter 18 - Tuigi, Safe Inspection

At first, you were going to just dive headfirst into seeing what exactly it is or why it is here, but you remembered all the movies you saw of situations going to crap because protagonists were taking things on heads on, or not being safe, or assuming things would BE safe.

Luckily, you are not those protagonists.

You make strides to not fall into that trap. You put on gloves, planning to explain why you are wearing gloves later. you only poke and prod around using tools and objects you find around the house. You try to learn more about the ball you have, trying to figure out what to do with it, or how it got here, or how to get it back. Unfortunately, the infallible source that is Wikipedia fails you, and every other source on google. Even on the second page...

You close your laptop frustrated, wondering what to do. You could just ignore it, put it back and wait for someone else to touch it...but that would end this story! And who wants to end an adventure before it even gets started? No no no, somehow you're doing _something _with this, but you need to figure out what. Maybe...maybe you shouldn't play this safe after all. Oh, Cinemasins and HISHE is gonna have a ball with this...

**(Go backwards to #17.)**


End file.
